Other World Guardian
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: After Zack dies on the Planet, he's transported to Spira and becomes Yuna's new guardian. But can he help save Spira while falling in love with a summoner? ZY TY
1. Prologue

This new story is totally different from the others. In the kadaj family, everyone has partners or a parent, mine happen to be Zack and Yuna. So Zack begged me to write a fanfic of him and Yuna, so here it is.

Pairings: ZackxYuna(new pairing yay!), a bit of TidusxYuna.

Summary: After Zack dies in defending Cloud on the Planet, he is tranported to Spira and meets the young summoner Yuna and her guardians. So he decides to become one of her guardians, and discovers many similarites between his new friends and the ones he knew on the Planet. Zack also begins to love Yuna, and finds out new things about himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to SquareEnix. I only own Zack's new weapon.

* * *

Other World Guardian

Prologue

The sun shone down as two people rode in the bed of rusty old truck to the city of Midgar, both boys, one was a boy around eighteen with spiky black hair that went down to his waist and purple eyes, he wore some kind of uniform, on his back was a large sword, a cheerful grin was on his face.

His companion, a younger boy around sixteen with spiky blonde hair and dull deep blue eyes, sat in a corner of the truck bed. He had his arm over his stomach; the black haired boy had crossed his legs, smiling.

'I'll need to tell Aerith about this,' he thought, looking at his companion. Eighteen year old first-class soldier Zack Fair just felt the wind as it blew through his hair, sixteen year old Cloud Strife was probably resting, the two had escaped from Shinra Manor in Cloud's hometown, Nibelheim, and were riding to the city of Midgar.

"Hey, Cloud…." He called to his friend, no reply. "What are you doing once we reach Midgar?"

Cloud still didn't say a word; he just sat there, his arm over his stomach, Zack was a bit worried about his friend, they had been through a lot, but he didn't understand why Cloud was so quiet.

"Well, first of all, we need to get some money," Zack said. "Hey pops, you know any businesses that I'll able to do?"

"What are you saying?" the driver, an old man asked. "You need to try out everything while you're still young. Go through many hardships while you're still young, and find that path of yours."

Find his path, like Zack would believe that, he had a girlfriend in Midgar, and a best friend was training to become a soldier. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking at the sky.

"'Everything', so he says," he said to Cloud. "Not much of a help, huh? Oh yeah, that's right! I have a lot of knowledge and skills other people don't have, right? All right, I've made up my mind! I'll open up a business that does everything!"

"Hey you… were you listening to anything what I've said?"

"Troublesome things and dangerous things… I'm going to do everything depending upon the reward. I'm going to make a fortune! Hey, Cloud… What are you going to?" No reply. "I'm just kidding. I won't do a thing like abandon you. We're friends, right? We're going to open a business that does everything. Do you understand, Cloud?"

Still no reply, Zack just smiled at his friend; slowly he stood up and put his elbow on the roof of the truck, he said, "Hey pops, we're not there yet. This old piece of junk…"

He closed his eyes and in a slip second he ran to Cloud, shouting, "Take cover!"

He covered his friend from a gun shot on a cliff, with his last breath, he told Cloud, "Cloud, get out of here!"

As Zack floated through space, two figures watched him, one said, "He hasn't fulfilled his propose, let's send him where he can fulfill it."

"Yes," the other figure said.

The figures waved their hands in the air and sent Zack to a nearby world; he floated to the surface of a large ocean. When he woke up, he was on a deck, the sun shining brightly on his face. He stood up and looked behind him; there was a village of huts and docks.

"Where am I?" he wondered, putting his hand behind his head.

He noticed his clothes were wet to the bone, looking around, Zack found an inn, he ran to the inn, despite all the stares he got around him. After pushing aside the certain in the doorway, he found a desk.

"Please, give me a room," he said.

The clerk gave a strange stare to him, gave him some clothes and took him a room. Zack took off his wet clothes and put the clothes he was offered, once he was changed, he exited the inn.

"What a peaceful village," he said, smiling.

A group of men wearing purple outfit walked up to him, the leader waved at him, "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm from the Planet," Zack said.

There was a silence between them, the group burst into laughter, Zack thought, 'What's so funny, it's true.'

"You're probably got too close to Sin," one said.

'Sin?' Zack thought.

"What's your name?" the leader said.

"It's Zack," he introduced.

"Well, Zack, we're Luca Goers," one said. "This is Kilika."

Zack nodded, Goers explained to him a lot of things he didn't understand, like the sport in Spira was blitzball, which is played in a large sphere of water, each year the city of Luca held a tournament, when Zack asked about Sin, they said Sin was a monster that appeared a thousand years ago, people called summoners journey through Spira to try and stop it. There were people who protect summoners call guardians.

"Okay, I get most of it," Zack said. "I saw a weapon shop on the way to the inn. Do they have good weapons?"

"Yeah, if you have some gil," one Goer said.

Zack checked one of the pockets, and found a bag of gil, 750 gil. He waved goodbye to the Luca Goers, and ran off to the weapon shop. After entering the shop, he was glad to find weapons hanging on the walls. He picked up a sword, its design was close to a samurai sword, the piece for it was 230 gil. Zack smiled, the scabbard for it was free, so he paid for his new weapon and walked back outside.

The sun was going down as he got out; Zack figured he must have arrived at noon; he walked back to the inn and paid 10 gil for the night. As he lay on his bed, he thought about Aerith and Cloud, Aerith was probably going nuts when she heard of his so-called 'death', and Cloud was probably crying silent. He closed his eyes, confused by this new world he seemed to have entered.

* * *

_Zack found himself on a beach, the wind blowing through his hair, the sun shining down on the wide blue ocean in front of him. He smiled, everything looks so peaceful, Aerith and Cloud ran up to him, smiles on their faces._

"_Aerith! Cloud!" he shouted._

"_Zack!" they shouted back, hugging him._

_Zack hugged them back, smiling, he saw a woman standing in front of him. She had a small gentle smile on her face. Zack let go of Cloud and Aerith and walked up to her._

"_Hello…" she said to him._

"_Hi," he said, blushing at her._

_The woman took a small step forward, but fell into his arms. She smiled at him, Zack smiled back, what was this feeling he felt with her in his arms like this? For a while, it was only him, Aerith, Cloud, and the woman on the beach._

_Next thing Zack knew, the beach was ruined, Aerith and Cloud were unconscious on pieces of lands, and the woman was on another piece of land. Zack got up and ran to her._

"_Hang on there!" he shouted as he ran._

_He hopped across the pieces of land to reach her, but he couldn't get near for her when the ground began to shake, he fell into one of the creak._

Zack woke with a start; he gasped for air, sweat on his forehead, he thought, 'What a strange dream. Who was that woman? I'm glad it was just a dream and over with it.'

He got out of bed and walked outside, watching the sun rise above the horizon.

* * *

Please, R&R. Many are needed for me. 


	2. Meeting Yuna

Finally! Chapter one! Zack finally meets the girl in his dream! Yeah, I know... He meets Donna and Barthello first. And it's been a while since I played the game, so I sorta forgot how Barthello looks like. ; So forgive me! Characters belong to SquareEnix.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting Yuna 

Zack walked up the stairs to the temple, cuz' the inn keeper suggested he should visit the temple to pray the fayth for surviving an attack by Sin, today he decided to wear his normal clothes, despite all the strange stares he got the day before. He'd strapped his sword onto his waist, once he reached the stone before another set of stairs; Zack looked out to the ocean.

The same ocean was in his dream, where he reunited with Aerith and Cloud and met that strange woman, the wind blew the same way in his dream. Zack put his hands in his pockets, continuing up the stairs until he reached the temple. He wasn't surprised to find it was a stone temple.

People walked around on the stone ground, Zack looked around and saw another set of stairs leading into the temple. He walked down the stairs and into a dark room lit by candles. People prayed at salutes, kneeling. Zack walked up to a salute, did the prayer gesture that the inn keeper taught him.

"Well, well, the rumors are true." Zack saw a woman in a light yellow dress behind him.

He stood up and put his hands behind his head, looking at the salute where he prayed. "And who might you be?"

A man standing behind her shouted, "Donna!" He was a muscular man, with short brown hair, tattoos spread across his chest. "I'm Barthello, her guardian!"

"Calm down, big boy." Zack said. "Zack. What rumors are you talking about, Donna?"

"Oh, nothing. By the way, a summoner from Besaid is coming here. A young girl." She put a finger on his mouth, making him blush and his hair stick out everywhere. Then she and Barthello left the temple.

Zack stayed like that for what seemed like entirety but in reality a few minutes. Then he shook his head and went back to praying. After he prayed, he looked around, and found a temple summoner.

The temple summoner told him more about Sin, the summoners, and explained the pilgrimage the summoners and their guardians got to stop Sin. Turned out, summoners journey to find the Final Aeon, the only summon to stop Sin.

"Okay and where is the Final Aeon?" Zack asked.

"Zanarkand, the city of dead," the temple summoner told him. "Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago by Sin."

Then Zack heard something outside, when he asked what it was, the temple summoner told him it was Sin, attacking the village. Zack wanted to fight whatever Sin was and protect the village, but he felt like he couldn't.

After a few hours, Zack walked outside and looked into the horizon. The sun was going down; he covered his eyes from the bright light. Zack sighed, he had been in Spira for almost a day, and all he saw was the sunset and sunrise of the world. So he decided to return to the village, taking the same path he took to the temple. But when he got to the village, he was shocked by what he saw.

Houses were nearly suck into the water, docks stuck out of the water, people cried for the ones they lost, Zack hopped onto the pieces of woods to try to get to the only dock that seemed usable. A boat floated in, Zack stood in the crowd as he watched people get off.

First there was a man with flaming red hair, a group of men followed him, a boy with spiky blond hair caught his eye, and for a second he thought he saw Cloud, but it wasn't him. Then what looked like a huge cat appeared, behind it was a woman with black hair in a black dress. Zack though she was the summoner Donna told him about, but she didn't say what she looked like. Then someone else appeared who really caught his eye.

It was a girl around seventeen years old, she looked so beautiful, with short light brown hair, and Zack didn't seem care that one of her eyes was green and the other was blue, she was dressed in a white kimono top, with a yellow strip around her waist, it connected a long purple skirt. On her feet were black boots, and on her arms were sleeves disconnected from the top. Zack was starting to wonder if he was in some weird future.

Two of the elders in the village walked up to her and talked, he heard the word 'sending', and wondered what it was. He followed the group to another side of the dock, and stood quietly. The girl was talking with the elderly woman, against the setting sun's light Zack noticed just under the shallow water dark spheres, and realized they were bodies, wrapped in shrouds and dressed in flowers.

'This must be like a funeral in Spira, mostly in Kilika,' Zack thought, looking around him and seeing the villagers weeping. He saw the black haired woman and blonde haired boy walked onto the dock, and turned his attention to the girl, who being given a staff by the huge blue cat. He couldn't help but noticed a glow surround her body, and thought she looked more beautiful.

She stepped onto the water as though it was solid as the dock she was standing earlier. As she stepped, faint ripples under her bare feet appeared, when she got far enough, she looked at the shroud wrapped bodies around her. Taking a deep breath, she began to dance lightly upon the water, twirling her staff high arcs and low sweeps. Zack saw blue lights began to rise from the bodies, trailing tendrils of energy.

"Pyreflies," he heard the black haired woman say. "They make up all living things."

'Pyreflies…… Make all living things in Spira, huh?' Zack continued to stare at the girl, as she danced when the water around her became a rippling fountain that supported her weight easily. Zack thought that she looked more beautiful than before. He just wished Aerith and Cloud was here; standing with him and watching this beautiful dance. The girl stopped dancing with a final sweep of her staff.

The water settled slowly back onto itself, and the girl slowly walked toward the dock, Zack thought he saw two sliver lines fall down her cheeks. The black haired woman walked toward her, smiling.

"I hope….." she spoke in a hesitant voice, but it sounded beautiful to Zack, "I hope I did okay."

"You did very well," the woman said. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But…. No more tears next time, hmm?"

'Next time, huh?' Zack thought. 'No next time, no more people killed by Sin,….. And no more sending for her…..' He stared at the girl, nodding at the woman, looking embarrassed. They walked past him, with the blue cat walking behind them.

"Hey. You okay?" a casual voice came from behind him.

Zack looked behind him and saw the red haired man before, standing next to him was the blond haired boy, and the man was smiling. The boy had his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine." He laughed a little, and held out his hand. "Zack."

"Wakka." The red haired man shook his hand. "Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"Tidus." The blonde haired boy shook his hand as well. "Nice to meet ya, Zack."

"We better get back to the inn," Wakka told Tidus.

"You're staying at the same inn, right?" Zack asked. If Wakka and Tidus were with the girl, then maybe he could talk with her.

Wakka nodded, he and Tidus walked toward the inn, Zack was about to follow them when he heard a cry, he saw a girl on a piece of broken timbers. Quickly thinking, he jumped onto a piece and picked her up before it broke.

"Thanks to be Yevon," she said, doing the prayer gesture.

"Just be careful," Zack said, ruffling her hair.

Stretching his arms, Zack headed back to the inn, seeing the last scarlet rays of the sun. Pushing the curtain in the doorway, he found the inn empty, Zack assumed everyone went to bed, as he walked to the stairs, he saw someone in the dining room.

It was the girl who performed the sending, Zack walked quietly over to one of the couches, but the girl saw him and gasped slightly. Zack didn't notice and nearly tripped, but he grabbed the arms of the armchair she was sitting in, when he opened his eyes, he found he was nose-to-nose with her, staring into her beautiful bi-colored eyes. Quickly, he got a few steps back and sat on the couch, his face bright red from embarrassment.

There was a long silence between them, their faces both bright red from the event. But either of them looked like they couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Hello….." the girl said in a normal voice.

"Hey……" Zack said back. "I'm Zack……. You are?"

"Yuna," she said, smiling that made Zack blush.

"I met Wakka and Tidus, but who are your other guardians?" Zack asked.

"The woman with black hair is Lulu and the Ronso is Kimahri," Yuna said.

Zack nodded, he swallowed hard and said, "I saw the sending….. It was beautiful……."

Yuna didn't say anything, it seems the mention of the sending upset her, Zack just stared into the fire. Yuna seemed to do the same; there was the long silence between them again. Zack turned to Yuna, the fire seemed to give her the glow she had during the sending.

Yuna got up and bowed, "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night……" Zack watched Yuna smile at him as she went upstairs.

He sighed and laid on the couch, and closed his eyes, smiling. Turning on his side, he just wished Aerith and Cloud were there with him, so they could meet Yuna, the summoner.

* * *

Oh, please, oh, please! R&R! 

Zack: Do it for our cute sensei!

glares at Zack

Yuna: Please... There's no flames...


End file.
